Cedric Quelfree
Cedric Edgar "CEQ" Quelfree'' (b. October 23, 1980 d. April 1, 2017) was a wizard and spells teacher at The National Magical Academy of Milkenshland. He is a strict and unkind teacher and is avoided by people who aren't in Team 10. On the Milkenshland Parchment, he is named Ceqo, due to his initial nickname, ''CEQ. Cedric was killed by Samuel Petrellico before the Battle of Milkenshland. Biography Early life Cedric was bullied by his three older brothers and teased of not knowing how to play Fobull. When he told his mother she gave him a letter telling Quelfree that he was accepted into the National Magical Academy of Milkenshland. First Year Cedric met Ebony Joshman on the Milkenshland Plane, and then the daring Harold ForHenry and shy John Elfratte. They all became best friends, until later on. Later years Later in his Milkenshland years, he was girlfriends with Ebony and then witnessed Morgan Steel get killed by Samuel Petrellico. Ebony got scared and hugged Cedric, he reacted by calling her a utarix brain, and then he started getting bullied again by his friends. Teacher years Quelfree was a teacher at Milkenshland from 1990 to 2016. He killed Percival Bendrist and Thomas Joshman's parents. Then he became Headmaster because of Samuel Petrellico's infultration. Death In an unknown building, Mirumorz interrogated Quelfree about the death of Bendrist, and lost his temper, eventually killing him and leaving. Tom and Tim then came and Quelfree gave Thomas his memories. Physical description Quelfree was said to have shoulder-length brown hair and a frown all the time. He had pure brown eyes and kind-of-white teeth. When he was younger he had "stringy brown hair" and sweet, smooth skin. Personality and traits , his old school buddy and killer]] Cedric Quelfree was always known as a "strict, unkind teacher" but before his death, he revealed to Thomas Joshman his kindness side. Percival Bendrist, his boss, trusted Quelfree while Quelfree trusted him, but possibly because of Mirumorz's trust-gaining, he killed the Headmaster (Oswald Umegruff was meant to do it). Magical abilities *'Duelling: '''Quelfree is an exceptionally good duellist, as shown when he ''"lost the hood" ''sometimes and threatened to kill someone. As shown when he bursted rude Thomas Joshman out of the Dungeon Cupboard. *'Love: 'Cedric had huge love for Ebony Joshman, he even still loved her after he wrote a letter to her which contained the "peace treaty being ripped". Relationships Family Mahognic Farlingson According to Donut4, Quelfree used to be husband of Mahognic Farlingson, Ebony Joshman's sister, in order to be related to Ebony. Then he killed Mahognic, but he was still uncle of Thomas Joshman. He possibly done this around 2002 in ''order ''to be ''Thomas Joshman's uncle. Brothers Quelfree's brothers were as mean as mean could be to him, and bullied him of not knowing how to play Fobull. They were most likely wizards as they knew about the sport, but it is unknown which school they went to because it came to Quelfree as a shock when he found out about Milkenshland Samuel Petrellico Samuel Petrellico, a.k.a. Mirumorz, was the darkest wizard of the times. Quelfree spied on him for Bendrist's orders and then, unfortunately, in the end, to gain the dark wizard's trust, he had to murder Bendrist. Samuel put Quelfree as Headmaster in 2016 for his hard work. Thomas Joshman Cedric had a horrible relationship with Thomas Joshman until before his death, when he admitted his memories to Tom (in blood). Timothy Woolustuc He bullied Timothy Woolustuc into giving more homework and everything, until Tim came up with the sneaky excuse of his frog eating it. This is quite extraordinary, as Tim is scared of frogs. Olivia Pardlefoff Olivia Pardelfoff's favourite teacher was just about Quelfree, as she handed her homework longer than usual and done more than needed. Tim was greatly annoyed. Oswald Umegruff Oswald Umegruff was the person actually assigned by Mirumorz to kill Bendrist, however Oswald didn't want to because of secret fears and Quelfree had to kill Bendrist himself. Etymology Cedric ''is a variation of the Saxon king Cerdic. Behind the Scenes *Quelfree was said as Potions teacher in the first book, in the future books he is Spells teacher. *It is quite ridiculous as Ebony didn't talk to him for ''years ''just because he lost his temper. *Quelfree couldn't of been in his older years when Petrellico left school, as he was sorted in 1971 and Samuel Petrellico's fourth grade was in 1971 too. Appearances *Thomas Joshman and the Mirror of Dreams *Thomas Joshman and the Duel of Darkness'' *''Thomas Joshman and the Stone of Immortality'' *''Thomas Joshman and the Tomb of the Government'' *''Thomas Joshman and the Secrets of Wizardry'' *''Thomas Joshman and the Quest to Death'' Quelfree Cedric Quelfree Cedric Category:Milkenshland students Category:Battle of Bendrist participants Category:Pure-Wizards Category:Headmasters Category:Sorted in 1971 Category:Mirumorz's Army Members Category:Killed by Samuel Petrellico Category:Joshman family Category:Quelfree family Category:Harold ForHenry's gang Category:Human Haters Category:Fobull players